Sunday Morning
by jberri79
Summary: The boys get a little messy...okay a lot messy.


**Title:**Sunday Morning  
><strong>Author:<strong>Jeri_1116/Shavon  
><strong>Characters:<strong>Luke/Noah  
><strong>Rating:<strong>NC-17  
><strong>WC:** 4,733  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters, wish I did. This is merely a stress reliever.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Domesticated Nuke! Since the show never let us see their apartment, I Can't help myself. Also this is BOTTOM NOAH!

They lay in bed together- facing away from each other, legs occasionally brushing against the others.

That's not how they would start out through, they would start out with one or the other- mostly Luke sprawled out over the other but during the night when real sleep took over, they would find themselves on opposite sides of the bed, the only signs of them not being strangers in said bed were their butts scooted towards each other; pressed against each other, like a magnetic force spreading warmth.

Sunlight was starting to push through the curtain hitting Noah in his face. He groaned at the sudden intrusion and tucked his head under the covers. A hand reached out to him rubbing down his back, the gesture had Noah letting out a deep sigh. "You wanna switch side's bubby?" Luke's voice was rough with sleep, he hadn't even opened his eyes yet but he could always tell when Noah was uncomfortable.

Noah's hand reached around grabbing at Luke's, he tugged on it hoping Luke would get the hint and turn around. Like Noah knew he would, Luke pulled his hand away turned around and wrapped his arm around Noah's lean waist; pressing his chest firmly into Noah's back and resting his cheek into his neck "Hmmm, what time is it bubby?" Luke's throat let out a thick yawn as he spoke.

Noah slightly raised his head- not wanting to disturb Luke's position. His eyes squinted as soon as they landed on the night stand next to the bed, Noah groaned in frustration as he read 6:25 am. "Ugg….. It's too early to be up, that's what time it is".

"Bubby," Luke chuckled. "Need actual numbers."

"6:25 baby, don't wanna get up," Noah mumbled.

"I know bubby but we promised," Luke soothed tracing figure eights on Noah's chest. "We said this Sunday we'd go."

"I know, I know," Noah sighed, turning over in the bed; pushing deeper into Luke's warmth. "Hey," Noah whispered, kissing Luke on the lips.

Luke pulled back from the kiss flushed from Noah's effect on him. "Hey yourself big boy." Luke leaned in searching for another; sucking Noah's bottom lip into his mouth. Finishing he leaned his forehead into Noah's, "you wanna shower first or should I?"

"No"…..Noah shook his head slowly "baby I'll go first, you rest some more."

"You're so good to me." Luke sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Noah reluctantly pulled away, kissing Luke once on his nose before getting up; Luke reached out and squeezed his butt softly before smacking it gently.

"Hey watch it." Noah giggles moving towards the dresser.

"You know you like it," Luke teases as he watches the muscles react in Noah's leg, arms and shoulders, as he moves around the dresser.

"I do, I do," Noah confessed turning around. He winked seductively and bit down on his bottom lip, a move that always left Luke tongue tied and hot under the collar. "These," Noah says holding up a black material. "Wear these, I love you in these." Noah held up the material in full view for Luke to see, they were black boxer briefs with a gold trimming waist band.

"Anything for you," Luke winked; still staring at Noah's body- all perfect and taut. Luke's eyes roamed up Noah's body; stopping on his face "Stop that!" Luke scolded.

"Stop what?" Noah asked confused throwing the briefs in Luke's direction. He leaned his body against their bedroom door frame arms folded continuing too bite on his bottom lip.

Luke rolled his eyes, "you know exactly what you're doing" Luke's brow crinkled "Don't you?"

Noah grinned, that beautiful grin and continued his signature bottom lip move- Unaware of his capabilities.

Luke just looked on in disbelief. How did Noah not know? How did he not understand? He was beautiful, perfect in his eyes. How could he not understand, understand that one look could leave him speechless?

"Luke, can we stay home. Please." Noah begged. Hearing Noah's voice jerked Luke out of his thoughts he looked up with concern.

"What?" The same concern in Luke's eyes echoed in Noah's voice.

"Nothing bubby," Luke chuckled lightly, while shaking his head- hoping Noah accepted that. Seeing that he did Luke feigned anger and pointed his finger towards the hall. "Now go!" Luke bellowed answering Noah's previous question.

"Fine," Noah said defeated, pushing up off of the door frame. He stuck out his chewed on bottom lip like a sad child and headed down the hall.

"Poor baby" Luke called out.

Luke waited until he heard the shower come to life; he sighed and let his head hit his pillow. Luke knew once he got up, there was know more resting.

Today him, and Noah were going to the farm, Luke had made a promise to his grandma Emma and didn't want to let her down. He told her they would go to church with the family and afterwards have launch. If truth be told, Luke didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home- wrapped up in Noah, eating junk food and watching crap on television.

Luke sighed and got up. There was really know use in putting it off, Noah would be done soon.

Getting up; the boxer briefs Noah picked out for him dropped to the floor, smirking Luke picked them up and flung them in a nearby chair. He shook out their comforter and spread it neatly over the bed. Luke then padded over towards their dresser; ready too pick his own pair out for Noah, he giggled when his eyes fell on a pair of black boxer briefs with red hearts on them "you are so wearing these, Mayer." Luke smiled and flung the underwear in the same direction he threw his.

Wanting too relax some more, Luke made it back towards the made bed intending to lay back down however he heard the bathroom door open and knew Noah was done.

Barely five minutes had passed by when Luke heard Noah coming towards the bedroom. "That was quick," Luke looked up to see Noah, towel in hand, raised to his head, drying his hair -not a shred of clothing on him. Luke gulped as he walked towards him, "you're killing me Mayer."

Noah just smiled that unknowing smile and shrugged his shoulders "what do you mean?"

Luke rolled his eyes "that was some kind of a record."

"I wanna get going, so we can get back," Noah said simply.

Luke just shook his head. He grabbed Noah's chosen boxer briefs for him off of the chair and walked out- but not before he also grabbed the towel Noah held. "Hey, I need that," Noah complained.

"Not anymore you don't," Luke replied still walking away.

"Luke, there's a whole bunch of towels in the linen closet."

"Well….. Then get one, this one's mine," Luke yelled entering the bathroom.

Noah just stood there smile on his face. "I'll make coffee," he called out.

Luke had already closed the bathroom door but Noah could hear the muffled "thanks bubby," behind it.

Glancing at the chair Noah noticed the boxers with red hearts, his smile became wider. He slipped them on and headed for the kitchen.

The coffee had barely finished brewing when Luke entered the kitchen, his towel dried hair sticking up in every direction looking like it was suppose to look like that- all wild and gorgeous, Noah winked at him before heading towards the cabinet for mugs, Luke made his way towards him instantly wrapping his arms around his waste- squeezing with all his might, Noah leaned his back into Luke's body heat. "What's this about?" Noah asked sighing.

"I just love you is all," Luke said shrugging and squeezing tighter.

"I love you too."

"Well duh," Luke drawled stepping back waiting for Noah to turn around. When he did Luke took his face into his hands. "You're so beautiful, so very beautiful," Luke said barely above a whisper.

Noah pulled out of the hold. A little grin on his face, he lowered his head quickly like he was trying to hide something- it was too late through, Luke could see Noah's cheeks were beet red at his statement. He stepped back further- letting Noah off the hook. Luke smiled wide as he watched Noah finish retrieving the mugs. Acting as through he didn't just stuffer from a severe case of embarrassment at being called beautiful.

Luke moved towards the kitchen window and pulled up the blinds letting the sun shine into the kitchen, he pulled a chair towards it and sat down; placed his elbows on the window sill and closed his eyes. The aroma of fleshly brewed coffee and freshly showered Noah, lingered in the air. Luke knew nothing could never ever smell as good as that combination.

Luke opened his eyes and stared out of the window, gazing at the sky. The heat from out side hovered over the window, burning through, hitting his arms; leaving a trail of hot heated kisses over his skin. "We better get dress," Noah said pulling Luke from his relaxed state. Noah stood on the side of Luke's chair holding two cups of coffee in hand. "Here." Noah handed one mug to Luke, "drink up babe."

Luke took the cup taking a sip, he sighed lazily upon feeling Noah's fingers raking through his hair. "What time is it?" Luke asked placing the mug on the window sill.

Noah turned his head to the stove to read the time. "Ten minutes to seven," Noah announced quietly.

Luke wrapped his arm around Noah's waist pulling him closer; he kissed it, before burying his face into Noah's side. "You shouldn't be drinking that Noah," he said nonchalantly.

Noah's brow furrowed, "why not?"

Luke let Noah go and got up from the chair. He made is way to the phone and picked it up. Glancing back over towards Noah, "because when you're sick, you should drink hot tea. It's the best thing for a cold. Now why don't you go get in bed and I'll bring it to you." Luke cocked his eyebrow and gave Noah his best smoldering grin.

Luke started to press the key pad; Noah didn't know what he was going to say- he didn't stick around to find out. Before Luke could finish dialing, Noah was already down the hall, boxers shed, hidden under the covers, waiting for his 'tea.'

"I can't believe you did that," Noah said through a shuddered breath.

"Didn't you want to stay home?" Luke was sitting back on his thighs in between Noah's legs, enjoying the beautiful view- spread out before him. He rubbed the upper parts of Noah's thighs closest to this glisten cock; he kneaded the flesh like dough enjoying the expressions that played out on his lover's face. "Besides my parents are not stupid, they'll cover for us."

"Yeah… but I don't want to disappoint Em-"

"Don't. You. Dare! Say her name Mayer!" Luke scrunched up his face as if he were about to be sick. "Not while I'm doing this. That's so gross."

"Luuuukkeee," Noah whined.

"Bubby, what is it with you? You get what you want and you still complain."

"I just don't want to hurt," 'you know who' Noah pouted and buried his face into his pillow.

"Bubby….. Look at me." Luke tried to pull the pillow away but it wouldn't budge, he crawled up Noah's body and sat- without putting his whole weight- right on Noah's stomach. "Look at me." Luke's voice was stern, forceful.

That did the trick.

Noah looked up at him. "I like when you use that voice."

"I know," Luke Grinned moving back down, settling once again between Noah's legs.

Without warning, Luke grabbed Noah by the thighs, forcefully pulling him unto his lap. "Whoa"…. Noah said startled, "be careful."

"You know you like my aggressiveness," Luke purred.

Noah leaned forward, pressing his face into the crook of Luke's neck, snuggling closer into him. "I do," Noah sighed contently, "Hey you know what?" Noah, whispered, his lips brushing against Luke's skin as he spoke.

"What?" Luke asked though a shiver wrapping his arms tight around Noah's back.

"I never got my tea" Noah pressed his lips into Luke's neck biting softly before pulling back.

"No. You didn't, did you?" Luke ran his hands softly down Noah's back. Enjoying the feel the intimacy involved. "I have an idea."

"What?" Noah asked breaking their contact, he leaned his body back to look at Luke.

"You'll see," Luke grinned, his eyes growing wide. He bucked his hips up silently asking Noah, to get up. Noah rose up and fell back on to the bed, Luke instantly scrambled up off of the bed almost tripping on the sheets.

"Smooth," Noah Joked.

"Shut it."

"Where are you going?" Noah asked.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right back," Luke laughed running down the hallway.

Noah threw his head on his pillow and waited impatiently "Luuuukkkkeeeee!" Noah yelled pushing his body up off of the bed as he did so.

"Jeez," Luke said entering the room. "You're more impatient then me, when you wanna get laid."

Noah sat up in the bed eyeing Luke. "What were you do-" Noah stopped at once, noticing the items Luke held in his hands. He wrinkled his brow in confusing. "What are you doing with those?" Noah asked curious.

Luke smiled wide moving closer to the bed, holding up an oversized towel and a bottle of honey in the shape of a bear. "These," Luke said innocently dropping the items next to Noah "Are for us."

Noah shook his head slowly "Luke, we'll make a mess."

Luke rolled his eyes and pushed Noah hard, his body hit the bed with a thud and Luke crawled on top of him, before Noah could protest. He grabbed both of Noah's wrists and pinned them down above his head, giving Noah a mock menacing glare. "Bubby, god invented hot water and detergent for a reason."

"Luke we can't."

Noah's body was tense underneath Luke's hold; Luke could feel it all over, as his thighs hugged Noah's waist. "Noah," Luke moaned leaning down into Noah's neck. "Please, please, please," Luke repeated seductively over and over in Noah's ear. Luke jerked his hips into him grinding possessively into Noah's groin, Luke's naked flesh feeling over heated from the contact. "Please," he said "for me"

Noah Inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Okay," Noah breathed. Luke pulled back, slowly rocking his hips, he caught Noah's gaze when he fully pulled away and leaned in catching Noah's lips in a slow sensual kiss. Luke let Noah's wrist go and on instant Noah's hands found the side's of Luke's face, holding him in place, their tongues duking it out for dominance.

Luke reluctantly pulled back- peeling Noah's hands off, Noah let out a whimper and Luke chuckled causing Noah to close his eyes in embarrassment "you're so beautiful."

"Luuukkkeee! Stop that," Noah squeaked his cheeks once again turning beet red.

"Stop what?" Luke asked getting off the bed "speaking the truth? You're beautiful and I'll keep saying it, until you believe me." Luke picked up the towel and shook it out. "I'm hungry." Noah opened one eye taking a peek at Luke, seeing the towel in his hand he opened the other and pushed his butt up off the bed.

Luke laid the towel underneath Noah's ass and pushed his legs apart. Noah's ass sat at the edge of the bed, his legs in a v shape spread apart for the taking; like a buffet, Luke couldn't wait too dig into.

Luke stood up, his eyes never leaving Noah's, he reached for a pillow that lay next to Noah's head and threw it at the foot of the bed, he sat by Noah's side for a moment, running his hands over his chest and neck, his fingers eventually came to rest in Noah's hair. "We're going too have to do something about your unwillingness' to believe me, when I say you're beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one Snyder," Noah proclaimed. He turned his face to the side, not able to take the frown that claimed Luke's face.

Noah's chest started to ache and his legs started too close simultaneously. Luke bent down kissing his neck "Keep them open," Luke reached for his manhood- stroked it soothingly. "I'm sorry," Luke whispered into Noah's neck, not wanting to ruin the mood. Luke pulled back waiting.

Noah turned his head looking at him. "Don't be, its okay" Noah whispered back. "I should learn to take a compliment." Luke gave his best smile- all toothy, some how goofy and sexy at the same time. He kissed Noah once before making his way towards the foot of the bed. Luke positioned the pillow in front of the bed and dropped to his knees; the pillow giving him cushion.

Luke snatched up the bottle of honey and untwisted the cap; he held the bottle above his head, letting it hover over Noah. He squeezed hard and before Luke knew it the thick, sweet, sticky substance flowed out on to Noah's cock. Luke let out a low moan watching as the substance drizzled down the tip of Noah's cock mixing in with the pre cum, coating over his balls and tangling into the soft dark hair, surrounding the thick length.

"Taste it," Noah's deep, silky baritone voice falls over Luke, knocking him out of his daze, Luke took his eyes off of Noah's length and moved his eyes up his body their eyes locked. Noah was pushed up on his elbows breathing hard, pupils blown; turned on by the look in Luke's eyes, turned on by the sheer act of what Luke was doing. Luke's face was serious as he moved in. He buried his face into Noah's dark hair; honey smearing his face. Noah fell back biting his bottom lip so hard he knew for sure there would be a bruise.

Luke lapped at the honey like a kitten starving for a drink. He licked up the length of Noah's cock and covered it with his mouth sucking it like a lolly pop, tasting of sweet honey and Noah. Luke licked and sucked until Noah was honey free.

"Ngh" was all Noah could say as his hands fisted the sheets; not wanting Noah to cum, Luke pulled back grabbing the bottle again- doing the same action, this time he made sure the honey drizzled over Noah's neglected hole, it glisten all nice and shiny and pulsated like a heart beat ready to be ravished. Noah's legs seemed to open wider if possible; Luke smiled at that as he burrowed his face into Noah's firm cheeks.

Luke flattened his tongue against Noah's hole, rolling it ever so slightly; the action like a massage against the tight ring. Luke went deeper and deeper as deep as he could go, honey covering every part of his face -maybe even in his hair, Luke didn't care though.

All of it was to please Noah, Noah who at that very moment placed his hand on the back of Luke's head pushing him deeper if it were even possible. "Feels so good, you're so good at this."

As Noah held Luke's head in place, Luke's hands found their way to Noah's erect nipples. One hand pinched lightly at one nipple, while the other caught the other nipple between two fingers rubbing- causing a fiction so satisfying it caused Noah's back to arch up off of the bed. The movement had Luke patting Noah's stomach tenderly, even has his tongue went to work claiming Noah's ass as his own.

Noah started to resist pulling back from Luke's mouth. "What's wrong?" Luke asked looking up, honey glistening over his chin. Noah's eyes said it all as he looked at Luke; he didn't say a word just laid back jacking off at a slow pace watching as Luke got up- got the message.

Luke wiped his face off with the sheet on the bed. He thought for sure Noah would say something- complain except Noah was to turned on to even notice or care at this point. And really what would be the point, there was honey everywhere, the towel didn't help. It ran down Luke's neck onto his chest. Looking at Noah (who still had his eyes trained on Luke) there was honey all over his thighs, smeared all over his ass. The hand he was currently jacking himself with shined; covered in the sticky sweet.

Luke licked his lips and approached, ready to give Noah what he needed, what he knew he wanted.

Their love making was a thing of beauty so full of love and understanding.

There were plenty of times when Noah was the giver, the one who hovered over Luke's body giving him pleasure so beyond pleasure- the feeling couldn't be described, nevertheless Luke was the aggressor, sometimes he needed to be in charge, needed too show Noah who ran things, they played off of each other- took turns being the submissive. If truth be told, Noah was the one regularly flat on his back, weather he was the giver or receiver, Luke couldn't resist a ride on Noah's cock and Noah wouldn't let him.

They also learned from each other, Luke learning his rimming technique from Noah; Noah's evolved skills in blow jobs coming from Luke.

They were perfect together; knowing exactly what the other needed, knowing what each other would like. Always coming to a silent agreement on how the sex would play out; sometimes starting out slow and sensual ending up rough and hard. Sometimes quiet and fast because a quick orgasm before bed is always helpful. Or slow without the sensual, more talkative, and demanding a little playfulness all rolled into one.

Currently, it was the all rolled into one.

Their bodies were a mixture of honey and sweat as they moved together, Noah's hair plastered to his forehead wet from the sweat, Noah closed his eyes trying to concentrate. It took everything in him to not show pleasure. He felt as Luke's sticky hands roamed over his body, barely touching. He could feel the heat as Luke's hands ghosted over collar bone and shoulder blades. A light breeze from the bedroom window came through, hitting Noah's wet sticky covered skin, sending a chill through his body. Luke's strong warm hands rested on each side of his hips. Noah's breath hitched at the pressure he placed on them. "Open your eyes."

A smile played across Noah's lips at the request. "No."

Those same hands moved aggressively around Noah's hips too stake claim to his ass. He was lifted a few inches off the bed and slammed into with such a force his eyes flew open. The feeling so gratifying Noah's back betrayed him with an arched so curved it almost hurt. There eyes locked. "Say it." Luke whined.

"No."

Luke dropped him back onto the bed and hovered over him. "Do you want me to stop?"

Noah swallows hard; biting down on his bottom lip, his gaze never leaving Luke. "Careful… you know if you keep doing that… you'll break skin." Luke's smirk is teasing as he grazes his thumb over the area. "Say it."

Noah's grin is full, slowly he shakes his head. "You can't make me," Noah's voice just as teasing.

"Don't be difficult bubby; just give me what I want." Luke starts to move pushing into Noah, fitting like a glove. He holds one of Noah's legs up by the thigh continuing his movements; bending down licking into his mouth the remnants of honey everywhere.

"Touch me," Noah whispers, as Luke pulls back. "Maybe I'll say it then." Noah's enjoying the teasing, likes the effect- Luke knows it, loves it.

"You better," Luke smirks, taking Noah's cock into his hands, wrapping around the length forcefully- showing him who's boss. Noah moans at the touch pulling Luke back down into him. This time licking into Luke's mouth, the feelings so over whelming, Noah is shuddering, showing signs of his impending orgasm way before he wanted it.

He try's to stop it- stilling Luke's hand in the process, however it's too late, creamy ribbons are everywhere, flowing like a fountain over Luke's hand. Noah shakes uncontrolled, the afterglow starting to appear waiting for its companion.

Luke is rocking into him now. The picture of Noah, so beautiful and sated, sends him over the edge. He pulls out before the explosion his ribbons more like a shower hitting Noah's ass, falling over balls and sliding between cheeks.

Luke falls into Noah breathing hard, his shudders just as wild as he buries his face into the crook of Noah's neck. Luke stays like that for awhile, Noah's legs linking together around his body, his fingers scratching lightly at Luke's backside. "We should probably get up now," Noah finally says.

"Hmm mmmm….. We should." Luke hums softly, enjoying the sensation of Noah's fingers on him "but first….. You have to say it."

"Say what?" Noah's playing dumb; trying to back out. Luke rolls his eyes, bites down softly onto Noah's shoulder "ouch!"

"Say it, or else we'll stay like this all day, until it get's all gross and smelly."

"Fat chance Snyder."

"Noooaaaahhh!"

"Okay, okay, the honey? Not a bad idea."

"Noah," Luke says sternly.

Noah tightens his grip on Luke's waist, hugging his body closer "Okay, the honey idea, your best idea yet."

"Thanks bubby."

"Luke! You're using too much."

"Noah, does it matter?" They were standing beside each other (not a piece of clothing on them) in front of their washing machine.

"Yes. It does," Noah snaps, snatching the bottle out of Luke's hand. "Do you know how much Tide cost?"

Luke rolls his eyes; snatches the bottle back.

"Hey!"

"You know Noah, I don't like to flaunt it- but I do have money and if you want, I'll buy the tide by the dozen every time we run out," Luke laughs and dances the bottle in front of Noah. "Hell, I'll buy the fabric softener too; I'll break the bank and buy the good stuff. You know the one with the little bear on the bottle."

"Shut up." Noah mumbles smacking the bottle away.

"You know what's mine is yours right?"

"Did you get the towel and boxers?" Noah ignores Luke's question; instead opting to turn on the washing machine.

Luke smacks his hand away from the buttons steps into Noah's space. "You know what's mine is yours right?" Luke repeats the question; eyes focused on Noah's lips he waits.

Noah nods his head slowly, licks his lips. "I know, just don't want you to ever think I'm taking advantage."

"I could never think that about you bubby, never, you're to good." Luke hugs him; they sway from side to side- not a peep.

Luke's stomach starts to growl. "Whoa," Noah pulls back, pats Luke's stomach "someone's hungry."

"I guess I am." Luke starts too giggle and placeses his hand over Noah's, rubbing the area to soothe. His brow crinkles "what time it is anyway?"

They both glance at the clock on the wall, it's almost eleven. "Wow! Luke says "Time fly's... when you're having fun."

"Yes it does." Noah starts the machine, grabs Luke by the hand. "Lets get cleaned up and afterwards, I'll call down to Al's for some burgers and fries, Henry will have it waiting for me. How's that sound?"

"Bad idea," Luke says entering the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Because you're 'sick' Mayer." Luke uses air quotes to makes his point. "It's highly likely you'd run into someone and have to explain yourself," Luke snorts seeing the pout that falls onto Noah's face.

"Don't worry bubby, I'll go. I'm really craving a chocolate milk shake." Luke moves to the shower; turns it on. He picks up the loofah sponge that hangs around the shower head and smiles seductively pointing it at Noah. "Now get in and let me scrub the honey off your ass."

Once again Noah does that signature lip bite, almost knocking Luke off his feet. Noah walks towards him stepping in- Luke right behind him.

Suffice it to say, they took their time. Henry didn't get their call until well after two.

The End


End file.
